Evangel
by mademoiselledi
Summary: "Kami datang ke bumi dalam rangka tugas, tapi kami lelah karena panas dan kelaparan. Jadi kami mencari tempat yang sempurna untuk bersantai," kata Itachi menambahkan. "AKU TIDAK SETUJU!" teriak Shion, "kau bahkan tidak minja izin padaku, mana bisa memutuskan seenaknya seperti itu!" R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! Sasuke-Itachi fic, Fantasy content, OOC, typo, no Yaoi content.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Evangel created by Mademoiselledi**

**.**

**.**

**Evangel**

**.**

**.**

[Kantor pusat hubungan manusia dan malaikat]

"Seperti biasa, situasi di dunia manusia lebih buruk daripada dunia malaikat, tingkat polusi udara juga meningkat." ujar Kakashi sambil memonitoring keadaan bumi dari layar-layar monitor di kantornya.

"Omong-omong apa kau sudah mendengar tentang proyek terakhir? Sepertinya proyek itu sudah mulai dijalankan." Yamato menambahkan.

"Apa ini?! Ada sebuah sinyal dari kekuatan jiwa yang luar biasa di wilayah Kyoto, sepertinya dia adalah seorang malaikat...!?" seru Iruka melihat kejanggalan di layar monitor. _wuzzz. Ga_mbar dimonitor semakin jelas menampakan seorang pria berambut raven.

"Oi! Bisakah kau mendengarku? Dunia manusia adalah wilayah kami. Keluar dari sana sekarang juga!" Iruka menegaskan.

"Kau... Sasuke?! Kau turun ke bumi tanpa pakaian pelindung?! Mana mungkin..." Yamato menyanggah.

"Hmm, kalau begitu kau itu proyek prototype.." Kakashi menggumam.

"Benar, akulah Sasuke sang Evangel, senang bertemu dengan kalian."

.

.

[Bumi]

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang misiku disini, untuk menemukan domba kecil yang sedang kesusahan." ujar Sasuke dari atap sebuah gedung sambil memperhatikan keadaan bumi.

*flashbackON*

"Tolonglah Sasuke... kau adalah harapan kami satu-satunya..." para petinggi langit memohon pada Sasuke.

*flashbackOFF*

_Meskipun... aku tak terlalu yakin apa rencana mereka sesungguhnya... hmm, akan tetapi yang ingin kutolong bukan para lelaki..._

"Jadi klien seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" sebuah suara menyahut.

"Dia harus kecil.. imuut.. dan sangat manissss.." jelas Sasuke.

"Lebih kecil darimu?" tanya suara itu menyebalkan.

"Itachi! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"Awww. Bukankah kita ini saudara Sasuke?" kata Itachi meledek. Itachi adalah iblis tingkat menengah.

"Kau berhasil keluar dari dunia atas dengan sebuah kartu lisensi? Jadi kupikir kau akan bosan jika di sini sendiri."

"Kenapa harus kesepian..?" empat siku sudah menghiasi dahi Sasuke.

"Haha aku tak bermaksud buruk kok." kata Itachi melambaikan telapak tangannya, sebagai tanda bukan.

"Hei! Kalau seorang malaikat sepertiku terlihat bersama dengan iblis sepertimu, itu akan mengacaukan hasil evaluasi terhadapku."

"Kalau kamu hanya peduli pada hasil evaluasi, kamu tak akan menjadi orang yang baik."

"Tapi aku peduli, misi kali ini mempertaruhkan nyawaku!"

"Iya, sih tapi... aku tidak peduli..." ujar Itachi mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke. "Ah lihat Sasuke..." sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis. "Dia kecil, imut, dan terlihat manis."

"Nampaknya kita sudah menemukan domba kecil yang sedang kesusahan." ujar Sasuke.

Dalam sekejap mereka berdua sudah mengapit sosok gadis berambut pink.

"Eh..." sang gadis merasa heran. "Ummm." _Orang-orang berbahaya? pikir sang gadis._

"Ah! Jangan takut karena aku seorang malaikat." kata Sasuke ramah.

"Dan aku seorang iblis." gumam Itachi tak bersemangat. "Jadi.. kau mau seperti ini.. muncul ketika mereka mempunyai masalah dan memamerkan kekuatanmu..? 'Kyaaa jadi kau seorang malaikat?'." kata Itachi sambil menirukan gaya seorang gadis. "Kau ingin mereka mengatakan hal itu terus-terusan? Terlalu membosankan.."

"Sudah kuduga kau itu menyebalkan." kata Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi.

_greb. Itachi melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. "Maaf kami membuatmu kaget orang ini memang omongannya kasar dan tidak sopan kamu tidak akan mengira dia seorang malaikat. Dan lagi dia terlalu pendek untuk jadi malaikat." jelas Itachi ramah._

"Hei Itachi! Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan menjadi seorang malaikat!"

"Benarkah? Tapi tinggi badan dibawah 170cm itu terlalu pendek untuk seorang cowok." ujar Itachi menggoda.

_pletak. Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Itachi._

"Kukira jalan terbaik adalah dengan menunjukkan buktinya." Sasuke bergerak mundur dan...

"Ah! Sayap?!" sang gadis berseru melihat lelaki yang mengaku malaikat itu mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang rendah dihadapannya. _Kereeen, malaikat sungguhan! Wahh!_

"Tapi batasnya cuma tiga menit." ujar Itachi.

_pop! Sasuke menyembunyikan sayapnya lagi._

"Itu salah satu efek samping sejak aku jadi Evangel, aku tak bisa terima kenyataan ini..." Sasuke agak murung.

Sang gadis memungut bulu yang tadi jatuh dari sayap Sasuke, _ini asli.._

"Jadi apa kau percaya padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah.. meskipun ini terlihat tidak nyata." kata gadis itu jujur.

"Baiklah kita mulai dari awal." kata Sasuke. "Aku adalah Sasuke sang Evangel, aku dikirim untuk membantu menyelesaikan permasalahanmu."

"Ha?" gadis itu terbengong.

"Benarr! Dan aku adalah..."

"Dia cuma sebuah aksesori." kata Sasuke menunjuk remeh Itachi.

"Sadis! Setidaknya kau bisa memanggilku 'kakak'." kata Itachi protes.

"Sama sekali tidak!"

Si gadis menunduk. "...aku tidak mengerti..." suaranya agak bergetar.

"Kalau begitu kau membutuhkan pelajaran singkat." ujar Sasuke bersemangat.

_poof. Tiba-tiba saja muncul papan tulis bertuliskan 'pekerjaan malaikat & iblis'_

_Itachi dan sang gadis duduk manis dibangku taman memperhatikan 'penjelasan' Sasuke._

"Tujuan diciptakannya malaikat dan iblis adalah membantu memfasilitasi pertumbuhan hati manusia, contohnya.."

A : ah! 1 yen!

Iblis : hehehe ambil saja!

Malaikat : Jangan itu milik orang lain! Kau harus menyerahkannya pada polisi!

"Seperti itu.. mereka bertarung di dalam hati manusia.. eh ada apa?" Sasuke merasa aneh.

_Imuuuut pikir si gadis._

_Bodoh bahkan sampai merubah suaranya segala pikir Itachi menahan tawa._

"Positif dan negatif... keseimbangan diantara dua emosi tersebut membentuk sebuah hati.." Sasuke kembali menjelaskan.

"Jika kau mendengarkan suara malaikat, hati yang murni akan terbentuk.."

"Kalau kau mendengarkan bisikan iblis, hatimu akan tercemar.."

"Memandu hati ke arah yang benar adalah tugas dan alasan keberadaan kami, para malaikat."

"Malaikat dan iblis tidak pernah akur satu sama lain."

"Tapi Sasuke dan aku spesial." kata Itachi menginterupsi.

"Diam kau! Dengan tidak memperdulikan manusia, hubungan malaikat dan iblis memperkeruh situasi. Mereka menciptakan strategi.."

"Kalau kau melihat dunia sekarang para iblis lebih kuat." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah Itachi.

"Dengan hal-hal yang manis dan menyesatkan, para iblis bersenang-senang dengan hati manusia dan lagi emosi negatif menyebar lebih mudah dibanding emosi positif.."

"Tak peduli seberapa sering kami, para malaikat, menasehati mereka, mereka seakan menutup telinga mereka dari suara kita. Meski kita sudah memberitahu mereka untuk tidak melakukannya atau mereka akan hancur..."

"Sebenarnya hati manusia bukanlah hal yang penting.. bukankah akan lebih baik bila mereka tidak pernah ada?"

_Secara umum malaikat menganggap manusia sebagai makhluk paling berharga setelah Tuhan. Para malaikat hanya menyalahkan ketidak-pedulian manusia untuk menutupi ketidak-berdayaan mereka. Malaikat-malaikat yang meninggalkan tugasnya tidak punya kesempatan untuk menang melawan iblis. Sekarang ini mereka yang menggiring manusia menuju kehancuran adalah para malaikat itu sendiri, pikir Sasuke._

"Nah ada banyak macam malaikat. Sejak akhir-akhir ini kami terlibat dalam dunia manusia dimana banyak iblis rendahan datang dan membuat kekacauan." kata Sasuke sambil menatap Itachi sinis.

"Eh ada apa dengan tatapanmu? Aku ini kan iblis tingkat lanjutan." ujar Itachi memegangi kedua sisi pipinya.

Sasuke mengacuhkan. "Standar pekerjaan di tentukan di surga dan biasanya kami tidak menasehati manusia secara langsung namun semenjak para iblis rendahan itu akhir-akhir ini turun ke bumi jadi aturan itu tidak berlaku."

*flashbackON*

"Baiklah Sasuke.." kata Tsunade, seorang petinggi langit. Terlihat sebuat alat besar berbentuk tabung dengan Sasuke di dalamnya, banyak kabel yang terhubung pada tubuhnya. "Aku yakin kau mengerti konsekuensinya, tapi ini adalah keputusan yang bahkan para malaikat tidak mau mengambilnya."

"Ini akan menjadi masalah bila 'hasilnya' tidak sesuai dengan yang kita harapkan." sambung Shizune sambil memasang kabel terakhir pada tubuh Sasuke.

"Kami mengandalkanmu, pionir malaikat kelas satu, Sasuke..." ujar Tsunade.

_Ya.. aku tahu kata Sasuke dalam hati._

*flashbackOFF*

_Bagi kalian para malaikat, aku hanya sebuah obyek percobaan... dan setelah aku tidak berguna lagi, kalian akan membuangku.. aku sama sekali tidak istimewa.. bahkan untuk melewati percobaan itu aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku.._

"Seorang malaikat yang digabung dengan elemen-elemen iblis makhluk tidak lazim yang dikaruniai kekuatan unik, itulah aku, seorang Evangel." ujar Sasuke mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya. "Dan kamu adalah pelanggan pertamaku.."

Gadis itu terkejut. "Ke-kenapa ak.."

"Tidakkah di dalam hatimu terdapat kegelapan?". tanya Sasuke menyelidik.

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan!" Gadis itu setengah berteriak dan..

_bruk. Mendorong Sasuke jatuh dan berlari menjauh._

"Hmm.. sepertinya dia kabur." kata Itachi sambil memegangi dagunya.

"Bingo! Tapi dia tak akan bisa kabur soalnya sudah kuputuskan dia pelangganku." Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti.

"Boleh-boleh saja. Tapi omongan dan wajahmu mirip iblis tuh."

.

.

[Sekolah, ruang kelas]

_Aku tidak tahu..._

_kalian salah..._

_tap tap tap. Gadis itu memasuki ruang kelas._

"Hey Sakura sudah tiga hari ya?" sapa Rock lee teman sekelasnya. "Apa flu-mu sudah sembuh?"

"Iya lumayan.."

"Padahal kami baru saja mau menjengukmu nanti sepulang sekolah." tambah Tenten.

"Ah Ino kemana?" tanya Sakura saat melihat meja sahabatnya kosong.

"Dia tidak masuk sejak kemarin, mungkin flu juga?" jelas Lee.

"Sejak kemarin?!"

"Iya, kalian berdua benar-benar sahabat yang kompak bahkan flu juga kena sama-sama." kata Tenten.

"Flu.." Sakura heran. Tiba-tiba...

"Heeeh jadi mereka ini teman-temanmu, Sakura-chan?" Itachi muncul diikuti Sasuke, "Tolong beritahu kami nama mereka." Mereka berdua muncul dengan seragam lelaki sekolah Sakura.

"Ap.." Sakura kaget. "Kalian membuntutiku kemari?"

"Jangan bicara begitu, itu bisa membuat reputasi kami jadi buruk, kami mengejarmu kemari." kata Sasuke.

"Itu sama saja!" tegur Itachi.

"Bukankah di luar sana masih banyak orang lain yang lebih butuh pertolongan dibanding aku?! Sekarang waktunya pelajaran, jadi silakan keluar." Sakura menolak.

"Sakura, apa cowok-cowok itu temanmu? Mereka kelas berapa?" tanya Tenten.

"Mereka itu malaikat dan setan."

"Ha?" seru Tenten dan Lee berbarengan.

_teeet. Bel tanda masuk berbunyi._

"Ayo duduk di tempat masing-masing!" Seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas.

Selama pelajaran Sakura tidak bisa konsentrasi. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar kelas sebentar.

"Ada apa Haruno?" tanya sang guru ketika melihat Sakura berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Haruno-san sepertinya kurang sehat." kata Sasuke sambil mendekati Sakura.

"Jadi kami akan mengajaknya ke UKS." tambah Itachi.

Mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan kelas.

"...siapa mereka?" sang guru keheranan.

.

.

[Sekolah, koridor sekolah]

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Sakura. "Kenapa kalian melakukan ini."

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Padahal seluruh tubuhmu menjerit minta tolong." selidik Sasuke.

_Tidak... meski aku tidak mau mengakuinya.. orang ini tahu isi hatiku.. batin Sakura._

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke pada pergelangan tangannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Sakura.

_bruuuk. Entah dari mana kekuatan yang didapat Sakura, ia melempar tubuh Sasuke hingga terhempas ke arah tangga. Dan sekelebat ingatan buruk tentang Ino terlintas di kepalanya._

"Aduuh seram.." kata Sasuke terbang dari lantai bawah.

"Kau dilempar oleh manusia biasa, samasekali tidak keren.." celetuk Itachi.

"Maaf, kami tidak bermaksud membuatmu tertekan." kata Sasuke lembut pada Sakura.

Sakura tersadar. "Kumohon Sasuke tolong aku.."

"Dua hari lalu aku tertidur karena flu dan waktu terbangun aku menemukan diriku berdiri di rumah Ino di lantai dua, dia teman baikku sejak masih sd.."

"Aku bisa merasakan seseorang naik ke atas... dan ketika aku sadar itu adalah Ino, aku mendorongnya hingga ia terjatuh.."

"Hari itu aku merasa kalau aku bukan diriku sendiri saat itu..."

"Meski rasanya seperti mimpi tapi sensasi ditanganku terasa sangat nyata. Aku takut... kuharap itu hanya mimpi... tapi tadi aku diberitahu kalau Ino tidak masuk sejak kemarin.."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan.. apa?!"

"Aku tak bisa mengelak kalau sebenarnya aku selalu iri pada Ino. Dia sangat cantik, pintar, dan bisa apa saja.." kata Sakura terisak.

Sasuke menepuk bahu Sakura untuk menguatkannya.

"Ya.. dia benar-benar tidak enak dilihat hingga aku ingin membunuhnya." tambah Sakura, suaranya berubah.

"Jadi akhirnya kau memperlihatkan dirimu?" ujar Sasuke.

"Sial.. padahal aku ingn bermain-main dengan gadis ini." kata suara lelaki dari dalam tubuh Sakura. "Apa kau sudah dengar rumor tentang dirimu?". "Sebuah percobaan yang diciptakan malaikat untuk melawan para iblis katanya, akan kukirim kau kembali ketempat asalmu." Tubuh Sakura bergerak mencekik leher Sasuke. "Dunia bawah bukan lagi tempat paramanusia yang baik hati kesayangan para malaikat berada, bahkan dalam hati gadis imut ini terisi dengan emosi gelap yang sudah membusuk."

"Ke-kenapa memilih dia?" Cekikan dilehernya semakin membuat Sasuke sulit bicara.

"Cuma iseng aja.." wajah Sakura tersenyum manis. "Rasa iri dan rasa minder pada sahabatnya... dia membenci dirinya sendiri. Satu-satunya yang kulakukan hanya melihat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping saat dia sadar ia telah mencoba membunuh sahabatnya."

"Tsch." Sasuke menatap mata Sakura dengan tatapan dingin.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Suara lelaki itu berang. "Kalian para malaikat tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan kami!"

"Ini tidak boleh, mengisi hati manusia dengan emosi negatif memang pekerjaan kita tapi memaksa mereka untuk menunjukkan emosi negatif bukankah melanggar aturan?" kata Itachi menarik tangan Sakura dari leher Sasuke. "Lagi pula menggunakan tubuh manusia seenaknya akan mendapat sanksi potongan gaji dan menjadi tahanan langit." Itachi memegang tengkuk Sakura dan menarik keluar iblis di dalamnya. "Itulah yang akan terjadi pada iblis yang tidak bisa mengikuti aturan mendasar. Membosankan ya?"

"Sialan kau Itachi... kalau kau mau membantu, lakukan lebih awal!" tegas Sasuke.

"Kau bilang 'Itachi'?" tanya sang iblis.

"Fu fu fu. Ah jadi kau mengharap aku untuk membantumu ya?" goda Itachi.

_Itachi... Sasuke.._

"Aku sudah pernah dengar nama itu.. duo malaikat dan iblis yang memiliki kekuatan level tinggi tapi karena tingkah laku mereka terus berada di tingkat lanjutan..." kata sang iblis.

"Apa dia berbicara tentang kita?" bisik Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Kali." kata Sasuke acuh.

"Cih, tak peduli seberapa banyak kekuatan yang kau miliki kau tetap malaikat, kekuatanmu tidak sebanding denganku, Kabuto, kalau aku membunuhmu namaku akan terkenal di dunia atas."

Itachi terkekeh. "Dasar iblis kelas rendahan."

_zrrrt zrrrt. Keluar cahaya putih di telapak tangan Sasuke._

"Sayang sekali aku bukan malaikat biasa." tegas Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan pedang dari dalam cahaya tadi. "Mengeliminasi para iblis itulah tugas utamaku. Berbahagialah kau sampel nomer satu."

"Tunggu... aku tak pernah mendengar malaikat bertarung.." kata Kabuto.

_buaakkk. Sebuah tinju mendarat di wajah Kabuto._

"Ti-tidak hentikan..." Kabuto memohon.

_tap tap. Sasuke mengetukkan pedangnya ke lantai._

"Sudah kubilang aku ini unik, menghilang!" kata Sasuke.

"Tubuhku..." Kabuto menghilang bersama cahaya putih yang dihasilkan pedang milik Sasuke.

"Kau melenyapkannya?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak. Jiwanya aku transfer ke dunia atas, biar diurus petinggi langit."

"Uhh... aku.." Sakura tersadar. _Hatiku terasa lebih tenang._

"Sekarang semua akan baik-baik saja, karena kau sudah mengakui kelemahanmu."

"Sa-Sasuke... bagaimana keadaan Ino?!"

"Hei hei tenang, jangan kuatir dia baik-baik saja." kata Sasuke menenangkan. "Kelemahan itu bagian dari menjadi manusia dan rasa irimu pada orang yang di atasmu... datang dari keinginanmu, hatimu sedang tumbuh..."

_Kau tidak sama dengan kami, kau punya masa depan.._

"...itulah yang kusuka dari kalian, manusia.." Sasuke melanjutkan. "Apa kau terluka Sakura?"

"Sasuke bukankah seharusnya kau menyembuhkan lukamu dari pada lukaku." kata Sakura.

"Ini bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi..."

"Jangan kuatir Sakura-chan, sesungguhnya ia tidak bisa menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri, itu efek samping lainnya." jelas Itachi yang menaruh kedua lengannya bertumpu pada kepala Sasuke.

_pletak. Lagi-lagi sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Itachi._

"Yah, kita selesai di sini. Ayo pergi sekarang!" kata Sasuke kesal.

"Eh buru-buru sekali.. tungguu!" Sakura mencoba menghentikan tapi mereka sudah menghilang. _Jadi dia benar-benar seorang malaikat, dia menolongku. "Terima kasih Evangel-sama..."_

.

.

[Sekolah, atap sekolah]

"Bagaimanapun juga sepertinya tugas pertamaku berjalan lancar. Aku melenyapkan iblis bodoh yang melanggar hukum sambil menolong Sakura."

"Kau melebihi malaikat lain."

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Hehe itu berarti kau benar-benar anak baik, Sasuke."

"Itachi... kau..." Sasuke mulai kesal. "Aku akan melenyapkanmu!"

"Hey berhenti main-main, ayo cari klien berikutnya." ucap Itachi riang.

"Kamu tidak usah ikut, sialan!"

**.**

**.**

**bersambung...**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waaah sepertinya Evangel-nya kurang menarik ya? hmm tapi tak apalah, semangat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Evangel by Mademoiselledi**

**.**

**Warning! Sasuke-Itachi fic, fantasy, OOC, NO Yaoi content, R&R**

**.**

**.**

**Evangel**

**Chapter #2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Bumi]

"Uwaaaaaaaa! Kumohon lepaskan akuuu..."

"Aww kau membiarkannya kabur Sasuke..." ujar Itachi mengejek.

"Itu gara-gara kamu ikut campur! Jangan coba-coba ikut campur Itachi."

"Dalam mimpi pun tidak akan.." gumam Itachi.

sriiiink. Cahaya putih keluar dari tangan Sasuke.

"Tidaaaaaakk..."

"Selesai sudah, kembalilah ketempat asalmu.." ujar Sasuke sambil menghentakkan pedangnya.

Dan seketika saja muncul cahaya terang dari langit menjemput jiwa para iblis rendahan yang baru saja dikirim Sasuke.

.

.

[Sekolah, Shion, Jam pulang]

"Ini benar semalam aku melihat cahaya yang sangat terang! Aku yakin itu pasti sebuah UFO!" terang Shion antusias pada kedua sahabatnya.

Semalam ia melihat cahaya yang begitu terang, seperti ada sesuatu yang turun dari langit atau mungkin naik ke langit, entahlah, Shion tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

Kedua sahabatnya tidak bergeming.

"Ahhh dia kambuh lagi, si pemimpi kecil ini, kamu jadi imut sekali padahal kau murid SMA." ujar Temari sambil memeluk Shion.

"Shion, apa benar kau baik-baik saja tinggal sendirian? Aku khawatir." tanya Hinata sahabat satunya.

"Uuhh, sudah kubilang jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil." protes Shion sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi kamu seperti kuda poni yang imuut." kata Temari kembali memeluk Shion.

"Yup." kata Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sudah kubilang.." perkataan Shion terhenti, ia melihat ada kabut hitam tipis di sekitarnya.

"Shion? Ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang ketika itu menyadari sahabatnya terlihat aneh.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa" kata Shion mencoba mengabaikan apa yang barusan ia lihat.

"Ayo pulang." ajak Temari.

"Ayo!" ujar Shion dan Hinata berbarengan.

.

.

.

[Apertemen, Shion]

Sejak ayah Shion tiba-tiba dipindah-tugaskan dan mengajak ibunya, akhirnya Shion bisa menjadi dewasa dan hidup sendiri.

"Karena itu, aku akan membuktikan kalau aku bukan anak kecil lagi." kata Shion sambil mengunci pintu apartemennya. "Akhir-akhir ini aku melihat kabut hitam, apa cuma aku yang melihatnya ya?"

Saat ia berjalan ke ruang tengah, Shion mendengar sebuah percakapan.

_"Karena itu..."_

_"Kita butuh tempat singgah, kalau luntang-lantung seperti ini sulit untuk konsentrasi menangkap 'mereka'..."_

_**Eh?**_

_"Maksudmu kau lelah?"_

_**Siapa mereka? Mengapa mereka bisa ada di rumahku?!**_

_"Iya, lalu?"_

_**Aku yakin tadi sudah mengunci pintu.. mereka masuk dari mana?! Inikan lantai 5!**_

_"Lemah amat."_

_**Polisi! Telpon polisi!**_

Shion panik ketika mendapati sosok dua laki-laki berdiri di balkon apartemennya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat gadis yang sedang panik.

**!**

**Aku sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja!**

Shion semakin panik ketika salah satu dari mereka mendekatinya dan menanyakan keadaanya.

"Hei Itachi," kata sosok lelaki dihadapannya memanggil sosok satunya. "Kita tinggal di sini saja."

"Hmm.. bagus juga sepertinya, dan dia imut tipe kesukaanmu!" kata Itachi bersemangat. "Meskipun tubuhnya tergolong kecil kayak pixie."

"Kamu menyindir atau apa?"

"Ehhhh aku tidak pernah bilang kau..."

_bletak_

Satu jitakan telak mendarat di kepala Itachi.

"Kami akan tinggal di sini mulai hari ini, jadi tolong kami ya." kata Sasuke pada Shion.

**Tunggu dulu.. ide gila macam apa..**

**Aku belum menyetujuinya...**

"Ayo mulai dengan perkenalan."

"Yep."

**Dan lagi mereka bahkan tidak melibatkanku dalam pembicaraan!**

"Aku seorang Evangel, namaku Sasuke."

"...si pendek..." bisik Itachi. "Dan aku tangan kanan Sasuke yang terpercaya, Itachi sang iblis.

"Jangan panggil aku pendek!" tegas Sasuke, muncul empat siku di keningnya.

Shion hanya terpaku melihat sosok yang mengaku malaikat & iblis itu.

**Eh?**

**Jelas mereka mencurigakan**

**Tenang Shion, kau pasti hanya berhalusinasi, sebentar lagi mereka akan menghilang...**

**Jangan khawatir... kau sudah dewasa..**

**Shion menarik nafas. "Kereeeeen! Ada malaikat dan iblis." Shion mencoba terlihat sekagum mungkin.**

"Wah jelas sekali dia masih mencurigai kita." ujar Itachi.

"Kami ini sungguhan, biar aku jelaskan padamu." kata Sasuke

"Aku mau segelas es teh manis ya." ucap Itachi sambil rebahan di sofa.

Dengan berat hati Shion bergegas ke dapur untuk membuat minuman untuk tamu-tak-diundangnya. Sementara Sasuke duduk di sofa tempat Itachi rebahan, memaksa Itachi bangun untuk berbagi tempat dengan dirinya.

"Ini.." kata Shion seraya memindahkan dua gelas es teh manis dari baki yang ia bawa ke atas meja.

"Sampai dimana tadi?" tanya Itachi sambil menyeruput minumannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Secara teknis aku adalah malaikat, namun aku berbeda dibanding kebanyakan malaikat yang ada..."

"Kami datang ke bumi dalam rangka tugas, tapi kami lelah karena panas dan kelaparan. Jadi kami mencari tempat yang sempurna untuk bersantai," kata Itachi menambahkan. "Ah tehnya enak!"

"Hei itu sama sekali tidak menjelaskan.." protes Sasuke.

Shion terdiam, apartemennyalah yang dianggap mereka sebagai 'tempat sempurna untuk bersantai'. Tentu saja Shion keberatan.

"AKU TIDAK SETUJU!" teriak Shion, "kau bahkan tidak minja izin padaku, mana bisa memutuskan seenaknya seperti itu!"

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Itachi sok polos.

"Seorang malaikat akan tinggal bersamamu, bukankah seharusnya kau senang? Tentu saja kami tidak tinggal gratis, aku bisa mengabulkan satu permintaanmu." kata Sasuke menawarkan.

Shion terdiam. Ia tergoda dengan penawaran Sasuke tadi.

**Mengabulkan permintaan...?**

**Mereka.. mereka makhluk fantasi yang selalu kuimpikan..**

**Kalau permintaanku bisa dikabulkan..**

"Kalau gitu buat aku tumbuh sebesar orang dewasa!" ujar Shion tanpa pikir panjang.

"Tetoot~ permintaan ditolak!" kata Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa?!" protes Shion.

"Soalnya aku lebih suka gadis kecil sepertimu." jawab Sasuke ringan.

"Kalau begitu kau bukan malaikat!" kata Shion sambil berteriak. "Aku tertipu..."

_dasar polos pikir Itachi_

"Ehh aku benar-benar malaikat kok." sanggah Sasuke. "Kalau begitu akan kutunjukkan buktinya, hanya mereka yang di anugerahi 'free pass card' dari tuhan bisa turun ke bumi..." kata Sasuke angkuh sambil mengeluarkan kalung yang melingkar lehernya dari balik kerah.

"Mana?" tanya Shion saat melihat orang di depannya hanya menunjukkan rantai kalung yang melingkar lehernya.

Sasuke terperanjat, "Hilaaang!? Lisensi bebas yang selalu kukalungkan dileher dan kumasukkan ke dalam kerah agar tidak tergores itu hilang!"

"Apa itu hal yang penting?" tanya Shion polos.

Sasuke berlutut mencoba mencari lisensi itu di lantai sekitarnya, ia terlihat sangat panik. "Itu kartu lisensi bebas masuk dari tuhan! Tidak perlu diperpanjang, tidak akan kadaluarsa, tidak seperti lisensi yang lain ini lisensi yang asli!"

Menyadari apa yang dicarinya tidak ada di lantai, Sasuke bertambah panik, ia mengacak-acak rambut pantat ayamnya. "Itu sangat langka! Bahkan tidak akan keluar untuk 100tahun kedepan."

Sementara Shion merasa tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, dia masih bingung, selain itu dia juga belum mengenal dua orang-yang mengaku malaikat dan iblis-di depannya, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa simpati melihat reaksi sang malaikat seperti itu.

_**Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi orang ini nampak sangat panik..**_

_**"Lisensi itu hanya boleh dipegang oleh mereka yang mempunyai kualifikasi tinggi, kalau itu sampai jatuh ke tangan orang bodoh..." Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya.**_

**Kasihan.. apa itu sesuatu yang sangat penting?**

**"Pasti dijual di pasar gelap dan pasti tinggi harganyaaaa." kata Sasuke sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.**

**Gubraaak... Shion terjatuh. **_**Aku tarik ucapanku tadi pikir Shion. **_

**"Oi oi kalau kelakuanmu begitu kau tidak terlihat seperti orang dewasa." bisik Itachi pada Shion.**

**"Cukup! Keluar kalian!" teriak Shion.**

**Saat itu juga Sasuke bergegas keluar ruangan, menuju balkon.**

**"Bagaimanapun juga aku akan mencarinya!" kata Sasuke sambil mencoba melompati pagar balkon.**

**"Tu-tunggu!?" kata Shion berlari untuk mencegah. "Ini... lantai lima.."**

**Tapi usaha Shion sia-sia, kini mata Shion terbelalak saat Sasuke melayang di bawah sana dengan kedua sayap putihnya.**

**"...mustahil.." kata Shion tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.**

**"Itu benar."**

**Shion menoleh pada sosok disebelahnya.**

**"Dan aku seorang iblis." kata Itachi seraya melebarkan sayap hitamnya.**

**Shion terpaku, memandang beberapa helai bulu hitam jatuh dari sayap Itachi.**

**"Ayo berangkat, putri..." kata Itachi mengulurkan tangannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Lisensi bebas masuk!"**

**"Urgggh.. Lisensi bebas masuk! Dimana kau?!"**

**Sasuke berkeliling menelusuri pemukiman warga, sampai pada suatu gang yang sepi dan sedikit kumuh. Sasuke tidak menyadarinya...**

**"Uaaaaa... sialan aku lupa batasku hanya tiga menit!"**

**Bruuuk.. ia terhempas ke tanah. Beberapa mata manusia meliriknya, tentu saja Sasuke mengabaikannya.**

_**Sial, ceroboh sekali...**_

***flashback ON***

**"Sasuke kau boleh membawa ini." kata sebuah suara, diikuti dengan turunya sebuah kartu mengkilap berwarna emas dihadapan Sasuke.**

**Dengan dua tangan terbuka Sasuke menerimanya dengan gugup.**

**"Lisensi bebas masuk dari tuhan?! Apa sampel ini berhak menerima benda sehebat ini?!" ujar senior Sasuke.**

**"Ini bukti harapanku..."**

**"Bukti kepercayaanku.."**

**"Gunakan kekuatanmu untuk membawa cahaya pada manusia, Sasuke.." kata suara itu lagi.**

**"Tapi tentu saja kalau kau tak berguna kami akan membuangmu, jadi simpan kartu itu baik-baik ya!"**

***flashback OFF***

_**Aku harus menemukannya sekarang atau aku akan tereliminasi! pikir Sasuke sambil berlari menghindari tatapan aneh dari manusia sekitar pada dirinya.**_

.

.

[Atas]

"Azazel?" tanya Shion.

"Ya, itu sebutan bagi iblis yang turun ke bumi dan menyakiti manusia." jelas Itachi sambil menahan berat Shion dikedua tangannya.

Itachi terbang dengan membawa Shion sebagai beban di kedua tangannya, mereka melintasi gedung-gedung di sekitar pemukiman warga.

"Sasuke ditugaskan untuk menangkap dan mengirim mereka kembali ke dunia atas..."

_Wah aku terbang! pekik Shion dalam hati._

"Lalu..?" gumam Shion penasaran.

"Pada awalnya malaikat dan iblis diciptakan oleh tuhan untuk manusia, tapi para malaikat mulai menyerah pada kelemahan hati manusia hingga memberi celah para iblis untuk turun ke bumi dan melukai manusia." terang Itachi.

_Ah serumit itukah? pikir Shion._

"Nah itu Sasuke." kata Itachi menunjuk sosok Sasuke yang saat itu dikelilingi sekelompok anak berandalan.

Itachi menurunkan dirinya dan Shion ditepi atap sebuah gedung tua. "Sekali azazel berkeliaran dibumi, susah sekali menangkap mereka kembali, kecuali bagi Sasuke.."

"Kecuali bagi Sasuke? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shion pada Itachi.

"Kau akan mengerti, hati-hati ya jangan sampai jatuh." kata Itachi mengingatkan.

"Mereka manusia..." kata Shion, saat ini dirinya melihat sosok Sasuke mulai dikepung para berandalan. _Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak._

"Azazel, mereka merasuki tubuh manusia dan tinggal di dalamnya."

Dari atas tempat Shion dan Itachi berdiri terlihat Sasuke merundingkan sesuatu dengan para azazel, entah apa yang mereka rundingkan, tapi terlihat dari perubahan wajah para azazel yang sedikit geram.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" kata Shion khawatir.

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Kok malah kenapa?" kata Shion menoleh ke Itachi, namun yang ia lihat pandangan Itachi tertuju ke bawah, ke tempat Sasuke.

_ini gawat _pikir Shionsaat melihat salah seorang dari para berandal itu mendekati Sasuke_, sepertinya ia ketuanya._

Melihat disebelahnya Shion mulai panik, Itachi menoleh, "sudah kubilang dia baik-baik saja."

Shion menoleh ke Itachi.

"Karena Sasuke diciptakan untuk menghadapi azazel, malaikat unik yang memiliki elemen-elemen iblis..."

"Karena dia seorang Evangel." lanjut Itachi.

Pandangan Shion kembali ke bawah, dilihatnya kini Sasuke tengah menggenggam leher seorang azazel dan mengangkatnya.

"Wah.." pekik Shion.

"Lihat! Sudah kubilang kan?"

Shion menoleh ke Itachi.

"Yaah, tapi karena malaikat yang sebenarnya tidak seharusnya bertempur, ia jadi memiliki efek samping seperti cuma bisa terbang selama tiga menit, lemah dengan iklim di bumi, untuk itu ia perlu menjaga gizi dan lain sebagainya." jelas Itachi. "Tapi kalau dia gagal, ia akan tereliminasi."

"Eliminasi?!" Shion terkejut. "Dan kau Itachi?" kata Shion sambil menunjuk Itachi. "Kau kan iblis, kenapa membantu Sasuke yang seorang malaikat?"

"Membantu?" Itachi tertawa, "Oh, tidak. Aku tidak membantu. Aku cuma bersenang-senang, aku kan iblis."

Sementara di bawah terlihat Sasuke berkelahi satu per satu dengan para azazel.

"...seorang malaikat?" Shion sedikit tak percaya seorang malaikat bisa berkelahi sekejam itu.

"Sudah kubilang. Dia menarik kan?"

Terlihat Sasuke mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Ia hentakkan tongkat itu hingga terlihat cahaya putih dari langit menghisap kabut hitam azazel yang keluar dari tubuh manusia yang ditinggalinya.

Eh?! Kabut hitam itu...

"Sasuke! Awas!"

"EH? OI!?" Itachi panik saat melihat Shion melangkah, tapi terlambat, Shion sudah terjun ke bawah.

**Gawat!**

Kyaaaaa~

.

.

[Bawah]

Saat Sasuke menyusuri sebuah gang kecil, empat orang pemuda berandalan mendekatinya.

"Bau malaikat!" kata seseorang berbaju putih.

"Ada seorang malaikat." seseorang dengan tindik dibagian bibirnya menambahkan.

_Sial, mereka terlalu banyak dan lagi ini tempat yang sempit._

"Dia terlihat gemetar." sambung pemuda yang memakai topi.

"Seorang malaikat datang ketempat seperti ini, apa kau mau mati?!" kata pemuda bertindik menggertak.

"Jangan khawatir kau pasti melihatnya." kata pemuda berbaju putih seraya mendekati Sasuke, sepertinya ia pemimpin para berandal.

"Apa kau melihat kartu emas? Kalau kalian menyerahkannya aku akan memberikan hal yang spesial." kata Sasuke mencoba sesopan mungkin.

"Aku tidak percaya." kata pemuda berbaju putih semakin mendekat ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah tengil. "Coba katakan lebih keras lagi, mungkin aku akan ingat."

Sasuke mulai geram, "Jawab aku sekarang juga atau..."

**Greb**

Seketika itu Sasuke mencengkram leher pemuda itu dan sedikit mengangkatnya. "Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Cepat jawab!"

Sasuke mempererat cengkramannya, lalu keluarlah sesosok iblis dari tubuh pemuda berbaju putih tadi dan..

**bruuuk** tubuh pemuda itu terjatuh.

"A-aku tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah melihat kartumu." kata sang iblis mencoba berbicara dengan leher masih tercekik.

"Begitukah?" Sasuke tersenyum. "Harusnya kau kau katakan sejak awal..." kata Sasuke sambil melepas cengkramannya.

"Kau telah membuang waktuku!" kata Sasuke geram.

**Buaak**. Dipukulnya sang iblis, iblis-iblis lain yang tadi bersembunyi di tubuh manusia pun akhirnya menampakkan wujudnya dan menyerang Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai kewalahan, ia memutuskan untuk cepat menyudahi perkelahian ini. Sasuke pun mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengetukkannya ke bumi.

**Sriiiiink**. Seketika itu muncul cahaya lurus dari langit, iblis-iblis itu terserap ke dalamnya, menyebabkan keluarnya kabut hitam di sekeliling Sasuke.

"...ke! Awas!"

Sasuke menoleh ke atas asal suara tadi.

**Kyaaa~**

Sasuke melihat sesosok gadis terjun ke bawah, ia panik dan segera berlari mencoba menangkapnya dengan kedua tangannya.

**Hap!**

Beberapa centimeter sebelum kaki Shion menyentuh tanah, tangannya di tangkap oleh Itachi.

"Fiuuuh... nyaris saja..." ucap Sasuke lega.

"Aduuuh..." Itachi tampak pucat.

"Te-terima kasih." kata Shion saat menapakkan kakinya. "Ah.. bagaimana dengan mereka." kata Shion menunjuk ke arah tubuh manusia yang bergelimpangan.

"Jangan khawatir para azazel yang menguasai tubuh mereka sudah dikirim ke dunia atas oleh Sasuke dan para manusia itu akan segera bangun..." jelas Itachi, "mungkin."

"Eh? Mungkin?!"

"Lisensiku yang berharga... jalan pintasku menuju kaya... dimana kauu" kata Sasuke terlihat murung.

"Kau ini kenapa lebih mementingkan uang daripada nyawa!" kata Shion saat melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Sasuke." panggil Itachi, "disini." kata Itachi sambil memunjukkan kartu lisensi Sasuke di tangannya.

Shion dan Sasuke menoleh bersamaan. Shion nampak sedikit terkejut, sementara Sasuke melemparkan 'death glare-nya' ke arah Itachi.

"Tidak-tidak Sasuke.." Itachi melangkah mundur. "Kau harus berterima kasih terlebih dahulu.."

"Jangan main-main denganku! Jadi kau yang mengambilnya!" Muncul empat siku di pipi Sasuke, ia berjalan ke arah Itachi dengan geram.

"Jahaaat, itu tuduhan salah.." Itachi mengelak. "Lihat metode ini lebih ampuh untuk membuktikan ke dia daripada harus menjelaskannya."

"Bohong! Kau cuma ingin mempermainkanku!." kata Sasuke mencoba meraih kartu lisensi miliknya

"Naik dan ambil." goda Itachi sambil berjinjit menghindar.

"Aduuuh maaf ya sudah mengambilnya.." kata Itachi merasa kasihan pada Sasuke sambil menyerahkan kartu lisensi milik Sasuke.

"Kubunuh kau!" kata Sasuke melompat ke leher Itachi dan menjitak kepala kakak iblisnya itu.

Shion yang melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua hanya tersenyum.

"Oi kau belum memberitahu namamu." kata Sasuke, lengannya masih mengapit leher Itachi.

"Ah.. Shion, namaku Shion."

"Shion? Nama yang bagus." puji Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang urus kami baik-baik ya!" kata Itachi.

"Yup." Shion tersenyum. "EHHH?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**review? follow? favorite?**

.

.

.

**baca juga new update : "Unexpected Meeting", "Food of Love", "Anata O Aishite", "LINE", "Hold Me Maki!", "Evangel"**


End file.
